ANOTHER IDIOT
by ZameGun
Summary: (SEQUEL THE IDIOTS, HUNHAN PART) Bukan. Sehun bukan sedang terkena kutukan. Ia tidak sejahat itu untuk menjahili kawannya sendiri. Tapi kalau ini memang harus disebut kutukan, Sehun menganggap ini kutukan terindah di hidupnya. HUNHAN / Slight KAISOO / PROLOG / RnR Juseyo
1. Prolog

.

* * *

**Title: ANOTHER IDIOT  
(SEQUEL OF THE IDIOTS)**

**Pairing: HUNHAN ; KAISOO**

**Cast: OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO.**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typos, Gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Casts are not mine. But the story is mine.**

**Rated: T **

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

"_Besok kau harus cari pacar. Agar kau bisa mengalihkan kata-kata tak bermoralmu itu pada kekasihmu."_

::

::

::

* * *

::

::

::

Sehun merutuk dalam hati sepanjang jalan ia pulang. Suasana trotoar yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang berjalan dengan pasangan masing-masing, seperti menyindir keadaannya. Wajahnya memang terlihat datar dari luar. Namun suasana hati pemuda itu dalam keadaan sebaliknya. Perkataan Kai tadi siang seperti mengantui pikirannya. Seolah mengejeknya yang memang sedang sendiri.

Ugh, jangan sebut Sehun itu sedang jomblo. Ia hanya sedang tidak punya kekasih saja kok.

_Apa bedanya?_

Kai sialan.

Kai combro.

Kai semprul.

Kai... Idiot.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. Kata-kata umpatan untuk Kai terus diucapkannya, meski di dalam hati. Segera ia naiki bus yang berhenti di halte tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Kakinya beranjak memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, sendiri. Lalu duduk dengan tenang, sembari menatap jalanan yang bergerak mundur perlahan. Bus sudah bergerak meninggalkan halte dekat kampus tercintanya.

Kalau bisa dibilang, Sehun itu malas sekali menaiki bus. Namun, sepeda motor besar kesayangannya sedang menginap di bengkel. Jadilah ia bolak-balik menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti ini.

Minta tumpangan di mobil Kai? Tidak mungkin. Bocah hitam itu pasti sibuk memakai mobilnya untuk kencan. Mulai dari kencan biasa, sampai kencan yang ...ehem. Sehun malas menemukan kemungkinan ia melihat celana dalam tergeletak di jok mobil Kai. Siapa tahu.

Senyum tipis ia tunjukkan ketika teringat tentang betapa konyolnya Kai. Entah kebodohan jenis apa yang merasuki Kai, sehingga saran-saran darinya, mulai dari yang benar, sampai yang ia ucapkan secara asal, dituruti oleh sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa pula, Kai selalu beruntung, meski saran irrasional darinya benar-benar dijalankan Kai.

Buktinya, Kai bisa mendapatkan kekasih idamannya sekarang. Si Do Kyungsoo, senior manis itu. Sedang Sehun? Cih, bahkan Kai tidak mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala saran darinya. Berganti dengan sindiran Kai untuk segera menyusul memiliki kekasih.

Sahabat yang benar-benar idiot.

"_Chogiyo._ Ini ponselmu?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Segera Sehun menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara lembut tersebut.

Sehun terpana sesaat. Seseorang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Wajahnya sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Dengan senyum seterang purnama. Cantik sekali.

Bahkan Sehun tanpa sadar, membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tanpa membalas sapaan si pemuda cantik yang beru saja memanggilnya.

"Maaf?"

Sehun mengerjap ketika orang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangandi depan wajahnya.

"A-ah ya." Sehun melirik benda yang digenggam pemuda di sampingnya. "Itu memang ponselku."

Sehun mengambil ponsel dari tangan pemuda cantik itu. "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Sehun.

Pemuda itu menunjuk sisi belakang jok yang mereka duduki, "Itu, aku melihatnya ada di sini. Kupikir jatuh dari kantung celanamu."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih... err,"

"Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." Pemuda bernama Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Oh... Terima kasih. Luhan _Ssi_."

"Sama-sama." Luhan menunduk singkat, membalas penuturan sopan dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

Keadaan berubah menjadi _awkward _selama beberapa saat. Dua pemuda itu diam. Si Luhan mungkin tampak biasa saja, malah tampak antusias melihat keadaan di kota Seoul. Sedangkan Sehun, bingung setengah mati. Flat yang ia tempati tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Namun Sehun merasakan keringat beberapa tetes mengaliri pelipisnya.

Bukan. Sehun itu bukan munafik. Ia jelas-jelas tertarik dengan pemuda cantik di sebelahnya ini. Tertarik pada pandangan pertama mungkin (Sehun belum berani mengatakan itu cinta, terlalu dini). Tapi tentu saja. Permasalahannya adalah ia yang selalu kikuk untuk berbicara dengan orang baru. Tidak tahu bagaimana berbasa-basi dengan baik. Itulah mengapa ia tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman. Kai satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengannya, karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.

Begitupun dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Dia sangat ingin bisa menyapanya. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa. Jadilah beberapa menit di dalam bus itu menjadi siksaan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

::

::

::

Sayangnya, suasana _awkward_ bukannya hilang saat ia turun dari bus. Karena saat ia turun, pemuda bernama Luhan itu ternyata juga ikut turun.

Keduanya berjalan di dua sisi trotoar yang berlawanan.

Flat Sehun sekitar seratus meter dari halte. Ia kikuk dan berjalan lurus dengan gerakan kaku. Masih bingung menyapa, padahal ingin. Sedangkan Luhan, lagi-lagi antusias melihat sekitar. Dengan secarik kertas kecil di genggamannya.

Untunglah, ponsel Sehun bergetar saat ia merasa semakin kikuk saja. Telepon dari _umma_nya yang tinggal di Busan.

"Halo _Umma?_ Ada apa?"

"_Kau sedang ada jam kuliah tidak, Sehunnie?" Tanya sang umma dari seberang telepon._

"Sudah selesai _Umma_. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kenapa _umma_?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"_Itu. Maaf mendadak sekali. Anak sahabat umma dari China akan melanjutkan kuliah magister di SNU (Seoul National University). Karena kau juga di SNU, umma menawarkan ia untuk tinggal di flat yang sama denganmu. Dan umma terkejut saat mendengar kabar ia sudah sampai di Seoul. Padahal umma baru akan meneleponmu nanti malam. Bagaimana ini? Mungkin sekarang ia sedang menuju flatmu, nak."_

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Mendadak sekali _umma_?"

"_Maaf." Terdengar nada penyesalan dari suara ummanya._

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah _umma_. Mungkin anak teman _umma_ itu saja yang tidak sabar. _Umma_ kirimkan saja nama dan nomor ponselnya, nanti biar kuhubungi dia."

"Benarkah? Ah, kau memang anak _umma_ yang paling tampan! Nanti _umma_ kirim nama dan nomor ponselnya."

_**Klik**_

Sambungan ditutup. Sehun baru saja akan memasukkan ponsel kembali ke kantong celana, saat ponselnya bergetar.

Ia melirik ke samping, di sebelahnya masih saja terlihat pemuda cantik yang sejak tadi membuatnya kikuk.

Ia menghela napas, lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh _umma_nya.

::

**_From: Umma_**

**_To: Sehun_**

"_Nama pemuda itu Xi Luhan. Ini nomor ponselnya, +101xxxxxxx._

_Kalau sudah ketemu, kabari umma ya."_

::

Langkah Sehun mendadak terhenti, matanya membelalak lebar. Kaget setengah mati. Tanpa sadar, ia menyebut nama Luhan keras-keras.

"Xi Luhan? Bukankah.." Sehun menoleh pada pemuda yang sebelumnya terus berjalan di sampingnya. Yang ternyata juga berhenti untuk menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Kau.. Xi Luhan dari China?" Tanya Sehun _to the point_. Dengan tidak sopannya, menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan mengerutkan kening sejenak, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau... anaknya bibi Oh? Sehun bukan?"

_Oh astaga._

Luhan menepuk jidat geleng-geleng.

Jadi si pemuda cantik ini akan...

Sehun nyaris pingsan dengan segala khayalan _err-_nya.

::

::

::

**To Be Continue**

::

::

::

**Annyeong.**

**Sesuai janji, saya bawain The Idiots partnya HunHan.**

**Bakal lebih nyambung kalo baca The Idiotsnya dulu, baru baca ini. Oke?**

**Udah gitu aja dulu. Mohon tanggapannya.**


	2. Chapter 1

.

**Title: ANOTHER IDIOT  
(SEQUEL OF THE IDIOTS)**

**Pairing: HUNHAN ; KAISOO**

**Cast: OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO.**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typos, Gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Casts are not mine. But the story is mine.**

**Rated: T **

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"_Kau.. Xi Luhan dari China?" Tanya Sehun to the point. Dengan tidak sopan, menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya._

_Luhan mengerutkan kening sejenak, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau anaknya bibi Oh?"_

_Oh astaga._

_Luhan menepuk jidat geleng-geleng._

_Jadi si pemuda cantik ini akan..._

_Sehun nyaris pingsan dengan segala khayalan err-nya._

::

::

::

"Hehe.. hehe.. hehe... he.. he.."

Suasana di salah satu sudut kantin kampus yang sangat ramai. Masing-masing mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi asyik bercengkerama dengan teman masing-masing. Sehingga tidak menyadari tampang aneh Sehun siang ini. Kecuali tentu saja, Kai, yang terpaksa melihat semua ini. oh, betapa ia ingin mengingat, mimpi apa ia semalam.

Lihatlah. Wajah bocah itu tampak kosong, dengan —_Ugh_— sedikit liur di sudut bibir, dan setitik cairan pekat keluar dari hidungnya.

Kai menepuk dahinya. Pusing dengan si idiot di depannya jika sedang kambuh. Sudah ileran, mimisan, tertawa seperti orang gila pula. Masih mending dia dahulu ketika mimisan sebelum jadian dengan Kyungsoo _hyung _nya. Dia hanya mimisan, catat itu.

Nyaris saja Kai pergi dan berlagak tidak kenal dengan orang di hadapannya ini. Namun ia masih punya akal sehat. Digeplaknya kepala _polos_ Sehun dengan buku menu.

"Aww! Sakit tahu! Kira-kira dong, Kkamjong!" Kai menarik napas lega. Akhirnya Sehun sudah kembali dari dunia fantasinya. Jika tadi tidak sadar, Kai benar-benar akan menyiramkan bubble tea Sehun pada kepala Sehun sendiri.

"Kau yang kira-kira kalau mau kambuh. Obat sakit jiwamu sudah diminum belum hari ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sialan."

"Ck. Kau baru saja tertawa seperti orang gila. Dan lagi, lihat wajahmu sekarang. Ewh." Kai menyodorkan _display_ ponselnya pada Sehun untuk dijadikan cermin. Si objek sedikit melotot kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang ada di meja kantin.

"Sudah bersih?" Tanya Sehun. Kai melirik malas lalu menghabiskan minumannya.

"Sudah."

"Oh ya, omong-omong, kekasihmu itu kemana?"

"Sedang ada jam kuliah. Kenapa? Kau rindu padanya?" Tanya Kai asal.

Sehun terkekeh. Selintas pikiran jahil memasuki otaknya.

"Lumayan. Habis Kyungsoo _hyung _imut sih. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk jadi selingkuhannya." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan.

"Oh, jadi barusan kau mengkhayalkan kekasihku? Hingga mimisan begitu?" Kai mulai emosi. Sedang Sehun hanya tertawa terpingkal melihat tampang Kai.

"Tenang saja. Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bercanda mana yang serius, ya." Ucap Sehun seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit, karena terus tertawa.

Kai cemberut. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila tadi?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

Kai memutar bola mata. "Ayolah. Untuk apa aku bertanya jika aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Baiklah." Sehun berdehem sebentar, kemudian meneguk minumannya sebelum berbicara. "Aku... sekarang tidak tinggal sendiri." Ucapan sehun terhenti. Menunggu Kai bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Lalu?"

"Anaknya teman umma dari Beijing. Akan menetap disini untuk mengambil magister di SNU. Dan dia... ADALAH NAMJA YANG SANGAT CANTIK KAI AH!"

.

Oh.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Kai datar. Tidak menanggapi betapa histerisnya Sehun berusan.

Sehun memandang keluar kantin. "Iyaaa... dan, dan, dan ...aku harus mendapatkannya!" Ucap Sehun berapi-api. Tidak menyadari bahwa Kai kini tidak mendengarkannya.

.

Sunyi.

.

"Mendapatkan apa Sehun ah?" Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi ucapan menggebu Sehun. Seketika Sehun menoleh. Dan betapa menyesalnya ia.

Pemandangan di hadapannya kini, adalah hal yang membuatnya iri setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya sekarang, Kai duduk begitu rapat dengan Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya.

"Eh, Kyungsoo hyung. Sudah selesai kuliahnya?" Sapa Sehun. Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang baru saja dilontarkan.

"Hmm." Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Namun ekspresi pemuda bermata bulat itu berubah sedetik kemudian. Ulah Kai.

Kai sengaja merapatkan duduknya dengan Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup singkat bibir seksi kekasihnya. Sengaja. _Dan ia yakin, pasti tujuannya—_

"Apa apaan kau? Sialan." Sergah si albino.

—_berhasil._

Kai tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo salah tingkah, lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang seperti kebakaran jenggot melihat adegan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, pura-pura menatap malas pada Sehun.

"Apanya yang apa apaan?"

"Ini tempat umum, Kai. Jangan membuat orang iri ah." Ketus Sehun seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Haha. Dan kau termasuk salah satunya." Ucap Kai percaya diri, dengan sebuah seringai tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Aish. Sudahlah. Aku pergi saja." Ketus Sehun. Ia beranjak bangkit meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran. Kakinya melangkah cepat, menahan rasa jengkel pada sahabat tak tahu diri itu.

Samar ia mendengar suara Kai berteriak.

.

"_Cepatlah menyusul kami."_

_._

::

::

::

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktu setempat. Dan Sehun tertegun saat mencapai flatnya.

Pasalnya, keadaan flatnya setiap hari adalah selalu berantakan. Jauh dari kata dan kesan rapi. Kecuali ketika _umma _nya berjunjung ke flatnya tentu saja.

Dan kini, bahkan Sehun tidak merasakan betapa lengketnya lantai flatnya. Lalu perabotan yang tersusun rapi, pakaian kotornya yang menggunung juga sudah tidak ada. Semuanya, rapi.

Terdengar suara dentingan alat masak dari arah dapur. Dan seketika itu Sehun ingat. Ada orang lain yang kini tinggal bersamanya. Sebenarnya menumpang sih, tapi sepertinya Sehun sangat rela jika yang menumpanginya adalah sosok mempesona seperti Luhan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati menuju dapur. Sangat pelan, sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara.

Saat tubuh tinggi itu mencapai pintu dapur, saat itu pula sosok itu tertegun. Luhan, pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik pada pandangan pertama, memasak dalam posisi membelakanginya. Terlihat sekali tubuh langsing itu sangat cocok dalam balutan apron biru. Semamkin manis lagi di mata Sehun, mengingat Luhan hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan, dengan celana pendek nyaris mencapa lutut.

Tipe Sehun sekali. Sudah cantik, mempesona, pintar masak pula.

Oh, kalian jangan membayangkan jika mereka tidur satu kamar ya. Karena Sesungguhnya flat Sehun itu memiliki dua kamar. Dan Luhan menempati kamar tamu.

Ia sudah membayangkan berbagai hal dalam pikirannya. Hanya dalam pikirannya. Seperti ketika saat ini, ia menyapa Luhan dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Menanyakan sedang masak apa. Kemudian memuji betapa berartinya lelaki itu dalam hidupnya, lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis. Oh, romantis sekali.

Atau, versi lainnya. Versi favorit Sehun.

Seperti ini. Ia menyapa Luhan lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sama seperti versi romantisnya. Juga menanyakan apa masakan yang ingin dibuat, masih sama persis seperti versi romantis. Tapi ketika Luhan menjawab apa yang dimasaknya, Sehun akan menyangkal ocehan Luhan. Lalu berkata, bahwa Luhanlah makanan favoritnya, secara non harfiah tentu saja.

Dan selanjutnya, Sehun akan melahap bibir Luhan habis-habisan, lalu bertarung dengan lidah si pemuda manis, mengecup leher jenjang pemuda manis itu, lalu tangannya dengan lincah menelusup dalam pakaian pemuda manis, dipelintirnya tonjolan di dadanya untuk mendapatkan lenguhan si—

"—Sehun sudah pulang?"

Dan buyarlah segala khayalannya dengan sangat mengenaskan.

"E-eh. Iya. Aku baru saja sampai. Hehe." Jawab sehun kikuk, "Kau sedang masak apa, hyung?"

"Oh itu. Aku belum begitu mengerti makanan korea. Tadinya aku ingin memasak makanan China, tapi aku khawatir lidahmu tidak cocok. Makanya aku hanya memasak nasi goreng. Hehe."

"Oh begitu." Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh ya, Sehun maafkan aku sebelumnya, karena merapikan flatmu dan menggunakan dapur tanpa seizinmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan hyung, justru aku berterima kasih kau mau repot seperti ini. Aku malah menjadi tidak enak padamu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil memasang senyum manis. "Tidak masalah, Sehun. Itu wajar-wajar saja, kok. Dan terima kasih sudah memberiku tumpangan, hehe. Ya sudah, kau bersihkan dulu badanmu. Aku akan memanggilmu jika makanan sudah siap."

Sehun mengangguk, juga membalas senyum manis Luhan. Lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Senyum yang tak jua hilang hingga beberapa menit, bersama debaran cukup kencang dari jantung masing-masing.

.

_Tak apa. Meskipun tak sesuai khayalan, setidaknya aku dapat melihat senyum yang begitu manis itu._

_._

::

::

::

Malam ini Sehun dan Luhan bercengkerama hangat di meja makan. Memuji masakan Luhan yang ternyata sangat enak, dan juga bertanya tentang keluarga Luhan di China.

Dari situ, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan adalah anak tunggal. Ayahnya adalah teman dekat dari ayah Sehun semasa sekolah. Bisnis yang digeluti kedua orang tua masing-masing juga sama. Tidak heran jika orang tua mereka akrab satu sama lain. Luhan juga tipe yang mudah bergaul dan sangat cerdas. Luhan dapat berbicara bahasa korea dengan lancar, hanya dalam beberapa bulan belajar. Padahal Sehun tahu, bahasa korea bukaanlah bahasa yang mudah.

Semakin bertambahlah kekaguman Sehun atas pemuda China di hadapannya ini.

Sepanjang pembicaraan itu juga, mata Sehun tak lepas dari menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Seolah jika melewatkan sedetik saja, ia akan rugi besar.

Namun, saat Sehun menggodanya,

"Luhan hyung, kau tahu tidak?"

"Hm?"

"Kedua bola matamu, berkilau indah sekali." Rayuan maut Sehun. Dan berhasil mengukir rona merah di pipi Luhan.

"Dan... itu membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Sehun Lagi. Berharap mampu menambah warna merah itu. Sayangnya..

"Apa? Cantik? Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tampan oke? Aku manly, kan?" Balas Luhan gusar.

Memang, Luhan lucu sekali jika protes seperti itu. Dan Sehun bersumpah, rona merah di pipi Luhan semakin terlihat jelas.

Ia yakin,akan mimpi indah malam ini.

::

::

::

Pagi ini, Sehun tidak ada kuliah. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa bangun siang seperti biasa.

Kenapa? Karena Sehun tidak ingin melewatkan pagi ini tanpa melihat wajah Luhan. Setidaknya ia dapat melihat senyum manis dari pemuda itu sebelum Luhan berangkat ke kampus.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia keluar kamar dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah rapi dengan dandanan kasual. Terlihat mempesona dan akan selalu mempesona di mata Sehun. Wajah cantik itu, meski tanpa polesan _make up_ sekalipun, terlihat cantik natural. Menyaingi teman-teman wanitanya di kampus.

Bahkan Sehun yakin, wanita-wanita di kampus harus menggunakan perawatan ini itu demi wajah cantik, bahkan menggunakan cara licik. Operasi plastik contohnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Luhan, karena Luhan adalah Luhan. Meski baru beberapa hari ini mereka saling mengenal, rasa tertarik Sehun pada pemuda itu makin kuat.

Luhan sungguh mempesona di matanya. Sehun yakin kali ini, ia sudah _jatuh cinta_ pada Luhan.

"Luhan _Hyung_? Ada kuliah ya pagi ini?" Tegur Sehun sekedarnya.

"Iya. Sekitar satu jam lagi sih." Jawab Luhan. Terlihat sedang mengecek lagi isi tas kuliahnya.

"Kok sudah mau berangkat?"

"Aku harus datang lebih awal, ada tugas yang harus didiskusikan dengan kelompok belajar di kampus." Jelas Luhan.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, degup jantung itu tidak terdengar oleh Sehun. "Maaf, sayangnya tidak bisa."

Sehun tertegun. "Kenapa? Apa karena kau tidak suka naik sepeda motorku?" Sedikit nada kecewa terdengar dalam penuturannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sehun ah. Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman sekelasku untuk berangkat bersama." Terang Luhan. Namun sepertinya Luhan menyesali keputusannya menyetujui ajakan temannya, jika tahu akan diantar oleh Sehun begini.

"Teman?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata memicing.

"Ya. Teman."

"Ooh. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan memberikan cengiran pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu. Kalau kau mau sarapan, sudah kusiapkan di meja makan."

Sehun mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

::

::

::

Sepeninggal Luhan, ia bermaksud menghampiri makanan di meja makan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara deru mesin mobil berhenti di depan flatnya.

.

_Pasti itu temannya Luhan hyung._

_._

Ia penasaran juga. Seperti apa wujud temannya Luhan itu? Pada akhirnya ia keluar juga dan berhenti di depan pintu. Sebuah mobil mewah nan elegan menyapa pandangannya. Tak berapa lama, keluar sosok tinggi, tampan, dan terlihat cukup dewasa dengan perawakannya yang tegas.

Ia dapat melihat senyum lebar Luhan pada pemuda tampan itu.

Sayangnya, hatinya teriris saat melihat Luhan berlari dan menerjang tubuh tinggi itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Pria tampan yang dipeluk juga terlihat sangat senang, terbukti dengan dibalasnya pelukan Luhan dengan tak kalah erat. Belum lagi, saat pria tinggi itu mengacak rambut sewarna madu milik Luhan. Lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan, layaknya sedang menghadapi putri dalam negeri dongeng.

Sehun iri.

Sehun marah.

Sehun kesal.

Sehun ...cemburu.

Sehun menutup pintu dengan gusar. Nafsu makannya menghilang segera. Dengan kejam, dibuangnya makanan di atas meja ke tempat sampah. Sungguh. Ia merasa dibohongi, saat ia baru saja memastikan perasaanya.

.

_Benarkah hanya teman? Luhan hyung?_

_._

::

::

::

**To Be Continued**

::

::

::

**Annyeong.**

**Apa kabar? Seneng deh pagi ini bisa apdet. Walaupun harusnya tadi malem sih. Sayang, pas mau update, baru sadar kalo kuota habis. hiks.**

**Bisa tebak siapa temennya Luhan? Gampang kok.**

**Komen lagi ya.**

**.**

Makasih buat yang komen di chap prolog:

**XiaoLuhan:** Nih apdet. Menurut kamu seru gak nih?

**Gigi onta:** ikikikik juga. Ini next chapnya. Komen lagi ya..

**Park baekyeol:** Aku udah bales lewat PM kayaknya. Tapi inget soal combro... itu ngasal tau. Hehe.

**Oh SeRa Land:** Tenang aja, Thehun puathanya full kok. Thumpah.

**SooBabyBee:** Udah tuh Kaisoo momentnya. Haha. Komen lagi ya..

**Novey:** full Chapnya beberapa chapter ya chingu. Makacih udah komen..

**BabyHimmie:** Iya. Jodoh memang tak kemana. Makasih udah review..

** :** Iyaa.. tapi kayaknya gak seseru itu deh #gak pede. Makasih udah komen..

** .58:** Haha. Hati2 senyum gajenya kalo di tempat umum. Ntar kayak sehun noh.

**RZHH 261220 II**: Ini lanjut kok. Nganu gimana nih? # mukapolos

**Pcy:** Keren? Makasih..

**Byunperverthun:** iya tbc kok. Kan di atas udah ada tulisan prolognya..

**Selukr:** Udah lanjut tuh

**Maple fujoshi2309:** hahai. Gue pengen kayak die juga noh. #eh?

**HyunRa:** Menurutmu itu konyol gak? #lirik atas. Makasih udah review..

**Younlaycious88:** Geretinnya jangan pake linggis ya. nanti jadi horor deh #apasih

**Lisnana1:** Udah lanjut tuh

**Ghina:** Kainya sibuk pacaran noh. Marahin geh

**Kaihunhan:** Iya sama-sama Kayaknya Kai lebih normal deh. Hehe.

**Graceperdana:** Udah lanjut tuh. Makasih udah review..


End file.
